


Offer

by ToxicTraitor



Series: Use Somebody [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, i don't know what to add.. school never taught me this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to save Serena and Yuzu, Yuuya begs Reiji to send him to Academia.  Reiji only agrees if Yuuya will do as he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I'm super sorry if this chapter is a mess. My glasses are broken so I can't see what I'm writing.
> 
> I apologize if anything is out of order, if you think I should add any additional tags, please tell me.  
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> ~Toxic

After Yuuya had gotten dressed, he decided to look for Yuzu.  He was alone for the most part.  He only had Yuuto to keep him company for the day.  Maybe if he ran into Gongenzaka or Serena he could join them but he had no idea where they could be.

            He hadn’t gotten too far before he ran into a breathless Shingo.  The blonde panted breathlessly as if he had been running for over a mile.

            “Sawatari,” Yuuya mumbled, “Where are you going?”

            “Oh Yuuya,” Shingo breathed.  He pushed his hair out of his face and flashed Yuuya his best smile, “I found Yuzu.  Yep she’s just-,”

            “You found Yuzu!” Yuuya interrupted.  His heart pounded in his chest.  Yuzu!  Oh Yuzu! “Where is she?”

            “Umm,” Shingo scratched his head, “She was right over there.  I’ll lead the way,”

            Yuuya followed Shingo as the blonde took him though alleyways and past abandoned buildings.  After a while, all their surroundings began to look the same.  Yuuya wondered if it was possible for them to get lost.

            “They were right here,” Shingo muttered to himself after a few minutes, “I was sure that they were right here,”

            “How sure are you?  Everything here looks the same,” Yuuya worried.

            “I’m sure it was by this building,” Shingo pointed to the number spray painted in yellow over the door, “Building number 39,”

            “Do you think Yuzu went somewhere?” Yuuya suggested, “Was she with anyone when you found her?”

            “I left her with Dennis and Serena,” Shingo recalled, “I left to find Akaba and then I ran into you,”

            Yuuya felt his stomach drop.  Dennis?  Dennis was an Academia spy.  He couldn’t be trusted.  Shingo had left him alone with Serena and Yuzu.  Maybe they had never even found Yuzu, maybe that was all a lie.

            “Did you even see Yuzu, Sawatari?” Yuuya asked.  His stomaching was doing flips and turns.

            “Well, no.  Dennis saw her and he took Serena with him to go talk to her,”

            “Sawatari,” Yuuya tried to swallow, “You left Serena with Dennis?  You left her all alone with him?  Don’t you know that he’s a spy?”

            Shingo blinked.  A spy?  That sounded ridiculous, why would Dennis be a spy?  Akaba would have said something about him if it were true.

            “Akaba didn’t tell you?” Yuuya asked.

            Shingo shook his head.

            “Serena… We have to look for her.  We can’t leave her alone with Dennis!  He might hurt her or take her back to Academia.  We have to find her before it’s too late!”

            “I’m sorry, Sakaki.  I didn’t know,” Shingo amended.  He felt horrible.  He didn’t necessarily like Serena but he didn’t want anything bad to happen to her.         

 

They looked everywhere they could think of in order to find Serena or Dennis.  Every corner left them empty handed.  Eventually, it dawned on Yuuya that she was gone.  Most likely she would be in Academia by now.

            He needed to get to Academia one way or another.  He would beg on his knees if Reiji would let him go.  He’d go alone if he had to but he knew that Shun would jump at the chance to see his sister again.

            Yuuya knocked on Reiji’s door and waited for an answer. 

            “Come in,” Reiji called.

            Yuuya took a deep breath before he opened the door.  He dreaded coming back here, especially after what happened last night.  If he had a choice, he much rather never face Reiji again.

            Yuuya felt tears prickle in his eyes when he found Reiji with his arms wrapped around Shun.  Shun’s shirt was strewn across the floor along with Reiji’s.  Reiji didn’t seem to feel any sort of shame as he touched Shun right in front of Yuuya’s eyes.

            Shun kept his eyes closed.  He couldn’t face Yuuya like this.  He felt humiliated to have to sit here in Reiji’s arms while Yuuya watched.

            “Mmm,” Reiji sighed as he kissed Shun’s neck, “What is it, Sakaki?  I’m very busy right now,”

            Yuuya swallowed, “Serena is missing,”

            “Serena?” Shun asked.  What had happened to her?

            Reiji bit teasingly into Shun’s neck to silence his outburst, “Go on, Sakaki,”

            “Serena is gone.  The last time anyone has seen her was when she was with Dennis.  Sawatari and I looked everywhere for her.  I think she was sent back to Academia,” Yuuya explained as best he could.  It was so hard when all he wanted to do was sit and cry.

            “How sure are you?” Reiji asked, “Do you have any proof?”

            “Proof?  Why do we need to have proof?  Serena is gone and we have to save her!” Yuuya choked out, “Send me to Academia.  I don’t care if I have to go alone just let me go,”

            “Send you to Academia?  How naïve are you, Sakaki?  Do you really think you can successfully do anything on your own?  You’ll be in enemy territory.  You would be lucky if you last even an hour,” Reiji scolded.  He gave Yuuya a sly smile as he ran a hand down Shun’s chest.

            “Please Akaba,” Yuuya begged, “I’ll do anything you want.  You can do anything you want to me.  I’ll please you like I did last night; I’ll do even better if you let me go,”

            “What?  Akaba, you said you wouldn’t touch him!” Shun hissed angrily.  Wasn’t that the whole reason that he had agreed to suffer this humiliation?  It was all to protect the people he cared about.

            “Mmm,” Reiji sighed as he let his hand slip into the front of Shun’s pants.  Once he had Shun trembling he spoke, “Shh… Stay quiet,”

            “You’ve broken our deal, Akaba,” Shun continued, “You filthy liar,”

            Reiji laughed once, “Yuuya was the one that sought for me, Shun.  I only gave him what he wanted,”

            “Serena, Yuzu… They’re both at Academia aren’t they?  I’m going to Academia.  You can’t control me anymore,” Shun spat.

            “How do you plan to get there exactly?” Reiji smirked, “Without my help, you have nothing.  If you both want to Academia, then all you have to do is please me.  I’m a kind man, I’m not asking for very much at all.  Considering the situation, I could ask you for so much more.  Couldn’t I, Shun?”

            “I’ll do it,” Yuuya promised.

            “Yuuya, no,” Shun shook his head, “Don’t let him use you,”

            “I don’t have a choice.  If I want to save Yuzu and Serena, then I have to do whatever it takes,” Yuuya began to remove his clothes.  He trembled as he tried to undo the button of his pants.

            There were tears in his eyes as he fumbled with the stubborn button.  He shook too much that he couldn’t undo it no matter how hard he tried.  He felt Shun’s warm hands against his, helping him until his pants were on the floor along with his shirt.

            Shun tilted Yuuya’s head up, “Listen to me, okay?  Just stay relaxed and stay calm.  It will be easier and faster that way.  I won’t stop you if this is what you want but I can try to make it easier for you.  Just concentrate on me, I’ll do most of the work,”

            Yuuya nodded.  If Shun were here, then it would be easier to handle this situation.  He wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath.  All he had to do was please Reiji.  After that he would be with Yuzu again.  It sounded like a fair trade.

            The entire experience was bittersweet.  On one hand, Yuuya had another chance to be with Shun.  He missed the feeling of having Shun’s arms around him and the feeling of Shun’s lips moving against his own. 

            On the other hand, however, there was Reiji.  All Reiji did was bring back memories of that night when Yuuto had taken control.  As sinfully pleasurable as it could be to be this close to him, the memories of lost control and fear still burned in the back of Yuuya’s mind.

            Reiji felt smug.  He had gotten exactly what he had wanted.  Shun and Yuuya all at once.  He didn’t think that it could have been possible to feel this much pleasure all at once.  It felt truly amazing.

            Shun would have walked away from Reiji.  Reiji was nothing but a liar after all, the possibility of Reiji actually sending him to Academia was slim to none.  The only reason he had agreed to this mess was to protect Yuuya.

            This could be the last time he would ever get the chance to protect Yuuya, after all.  Chances were that once Shun got to Academia, he wouldn’t last very long.  His plan didn’t go beyond saving Ruri.  He would save her but he had no plans to save himself.

            If it were up to him, he would want to save them all.  Ruri, Yuzu, Serena… even the girl from the Synchro Dimension that he had never met.  He wanted to save Yuuya and Yuuto.  He would trade away his last breath if it meant that they all could be safe.

            He wished he could leave Yuuya here where it was safe.  Yuuya was a strong duelist but Shun had watched many strong duelists fall at the hands of Academia.  He much rather go on his own than let Yuuya walk into enemy territory.

           

He carried Yuuya back to his room after Reiji had decided that he was satisfied.  Poor Yuuya, he was so exhausted.  He slept so peacefully as Shun carried him down the hallway.  Shun smiled a little as he looked into Yuuya’s sweet face.

            He laid Yuuya down into his bed and turned to leave.  He needed to discuss the terms of this new deal with Reiji.

            “Shun,” Yuuya mumbled, “Please don’t leave me.  Just… Will you stay with me until I fall asleep again?”

            Shun didn’t have it in his heart to decline Yuuya’s request.  Reiji couldn’t stop him from being with Yuuya anymore.  Reiji had broken that deal the moment he laid his greedy hands on Yuuya.

            Yuuya gripped Shun tightly as Shun settled in next to him on the small bed.  Shun wondered whether Yuuya would ever let go with a grip that tight.  He kissed Yuuya once on his head and then again on his cheek.

            When he was sure that Yuuya had fallen asleep, he carefully untangled himself from the boy’s arms.  He kissed Yuuya again before he turned to walk out the door.

            “Well, isn’t it the man of the hour.  I’ve been looking all over for you, Kurosaki,” Dennis smiled, “What’s with that face?  You’re not mad at me are you, Kurosaki?”

            “What did you do with Serena?” Shun demanded.

            “I just sent her back home.  She’s an Academia student after all,”

            “Yuzu?”

            “I sent her to Academia, too.  Don’t be too upset, Kurosaki.  I didn’t hurt them or anything.  In fact, if you want, I’ll take you to Academia right now so you can see for yourself,” Dennis smirked as he let the offer hang in the air.  He enjoyed the look on Shun’s face as he realized that this was a proposal he couldn’t refuse.

            “You’ll take me straight to Academia?” Shun asked, still cautious.

            “You can trust me, Kurosaki,” Dennis ensured, “I’m sure by now that you’ve made another ‘deal’ with Akaba Reiji but do you really want to have to be his lapdog?”

            Shun laughed a hard chuckle, “What’s in it for you?  I’m sure you must want something in return.  I won’t bite, I’ll find another way to Academia even if Akaba refuses to send me,”

            “I assure you, Kurosaki.  I do have something do gain by taking you to Academia.  I won’t lie to you, Kurosaki.  I’m using you right now but at least you can benefit from it too,”

            Shun thought it over quickly.  Reiji had lied to him before so there was a huge possibility that Reiji could be lying to him now.  Maybe Reiji never intended to take him to Academia.  At least Dennis could get him to Academia.  Shun could worry about the details later.

            “Fine,” Shun sighed, “Take me to Academia,”

            Dennis smiled, his plan had gone better than he had hoped for, “Your hand, Kurosaki,” he said as he held out his hand for Shun to take.

            Shun placed his hand into Dennis’ and they were off to Academia.

 

Shun couldn’t remember much of what happened once he had finally arrived in Academia.  He remembered meeting Leo Akaba.  He remembered yelling at him before everything went black.  He must have been hit in the back of the head by someone.

            His head was pounding and his entire body ached.  He groaned in pain.  He felt something warm press into his forehead followed by a quiet sigh.  He opened his eyes and was momentarily blinded by bright lights before his eyes finally focused on her face.

            “Ruri?”


End file.
